


candy hearts

by peachraindrops



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots, Just a cute little date night somewhere in the future, Nothing fancy here folks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plus a good ol’ fashion throat punch, Sexy Times, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachraindrops/pseuds/peachraindrops
Summary: Beth and Rio celebrate Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	candy hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Finally clearing out some of my WIPs with this short Vday fic. Thank you SO much to Jade, my beta, the reason I think this story is 100x better than I thought it could be.

The last place she wanted to be tonight was waiting in the car, missing their Valentine’s reservations, just to watch Rio throat punch some guy who fucked up a drop.

Usually, she did her drops on her own, seeing as she’d been doing her fair share of them for the past six years. She was confident, careful, articulate and it made her an asset to the entire business, most of all – she absolutely loved it. It was moments like these when she recalled the rocky beginning of their relationship, both business and personal. The days when he didn’t seem capable of communicating anything to her and, honestly, she probably wouldn’t have listened if he had.

Days of lost dubbies and rotten eggs raced through her mind on an endless loop when she was brought back to that point in time. Their early morning meetings over café breakfasts or coffee at her picnic table seemed so futile, at the time. But now, they serve as the first building blocks of who they are today. Her problematic drops were no longer a concern, nothing more than a distant memory. Now, they had a routine. A partnership.

She looked over at her husband, standing outside the car giving orders to a few of their guys. Their contact was laying on the ground in the fetal position whimpering and gasping for breath. She couldn’t blame him one bit after seeing the way Rio’s fist had collided with the guy’s throat. It knocked the wind out of his lungs and him on his ass in about 0.02 seconds - Rio had hardly flinched.

She’d never admit it… but seeing him deck someone like that did it for her in every kind of way - went straight between her thighs. He exuded confidence and power, in a way that was only growing the more he aged - and if she was being honest, that worked for him too. 

She listened haphazardly to what was going on outside the car while she checked her phone. It was Dean’s week with the kids and they were finally all in a good place. The chances of her ever being able to use use the word ‘cordial’ to describe the dynamic between Rio and Dean is slim to none, but they interact when need be and  _ finally _ evolved past the stage of actively wanting to attack each other.

It felt like as soon as the house sold, they were all able to move on and put their beginnings behind them. Looking back, she can’t believe how much of a role that pile of bricks and mortar had played in her life, but now it feels like another character in the story that is her life.

_ After months of toing and froing, the time had finally come to sell the house. As much as Beth loved the place, it just didn’t feel like home anymore, she knew in her heart that she and the kids had outgrown it. With Dean moving out and the drama that came with it, the last year in it just felt drab. The memories of their checkered past and uncertainties over the future overwhelmed her. No matter what room she was in, no matter what she was doing, it became inescapable. She couldn’t separate it from him and it became a house of ironies. _

_ There were days she felt fine, the house was exactly what it should be, a house with four walls, an expensive floor, and a ceiling, in an otherwise standard box. Other days, she looked at Dean’s old office and could only see the room as it was the day she smashed it to shit. The day she found out about Amber, the depth of his lies and deceit, the multiple unpaid mortgages. The image of him decorating it the year they moved in, all but erased.  _

_ The flower beds out front which she once took pride in, spent years nurturing and maintaining tarnished with the image of Deans clothing strewn across the lawn, the day she caught him cheating  _ again _ and threw every item in his closet out their bedroom window. This time it was with his ex-boss – a woman who had to have been older than her, was certainly less attractive than her, and worst of all, her complete opposite in every way that counted. It stung more than Beth cared to admit and only confirmed her suspicion that it was literally anyone but her and it was time to stop beating that dead horse and call time on their sham of a marriage. _

At least now she could look back and laugh at the memory of dialling the first Detroit-based divorce attorney that came up in a google search and making an appointment for the very next day, Dean practically grovelling at her feet.

But still, she can’t help but feel that she should’ve read the signs sooner, realized that Rio had been in her corner from day one in a way that Dean never had. In her defence, coming out of a 20-something year marriage to a complete buffoon probably hindered her ability to comprehend the depth of it all. Better late than never, she supposed. How she ever ended up being a doormat in a marriage to a moron with a dick the size of a Twinkie(™) and a penchant for fucking anyone with two legs and a bedazzled vagina was beyond her, but it happened, we all make mistakes.

Signing the divorce papers and selling the house was the easy part. She loves her kids, feels the need to protect them and provide for them but it was just that... a small part of her was happy, maybe even relieved, when Dean insisted on 50/50 custody with a week on/week off arrangement. She relished the time she now found for herself just as much as the time she spent with them. 

Her trip down memory lane was broken by the familiar sound of someone else being pummeled to the ground. Years ago it would have sent her into sheer panic, followed by blinding rage at Rio for always needing to escalate situations and resort to violence. Now she knew he was feeling charitable, that the dumbass in question should thank his lucky stars he didn’t eat a bullet. After all, they shorted her five grand last night and when she called them on it all she got were shrugs. Beth wanted to kill them herself but just agreed to let Rio take care of this one since they were already on his shit list too. This whole ‘partners’ thing was working out pretty good for both of them.

“You got 24 hours.” Rio snapped at the other man who was still curled up on the ground, too focused on learning to breathe again to say a word in response.

She watched as he turned to head back to the car, he must’ve forgotten something though because he doubled back, trusty golden pistol in hand and made a show of clicking off the safety just to scare the guy.

“Oh, and if you or any of your friends steal from us again, I’m just gonna let her kill you.” She rolled her eyes at Rio, but also the guy on the ground, still whimpering like an infant.

“Come on man, you know I can’t control what they all do.” he wheezed, vocal cords struggling to push the words out.

Rio shrugged in the most lackadaisical way, a gesture that had made her feel the urge to slap him so many times when she’d been on the receiving end of it.

“You best figure it out. Your lil stunt put you on the hook for what their dumb asses do movin’ forward.”

The guy nodded weakly, clearly wising up to the fact that arguing with a man already holding himself back from pulling the trigger was not a survivor’s move.

When Rio finally made his way back to the car he settled into the driver's seat as if nothing happened, his ability to compartmentalise as strong as ever. Somehow he was oblivious to how deeply affected she was by the simple act of witnessing him behind the wheel and in seeing him in ‘boss mode’. There was just something about it that she could never figure out. She’d gone over it plenty in her mind and couldn’t decide if it was a confidence thing, a man thing in general, or a Rio-specific thing. But one thing she could say with absolute certainty is that she never felt this way when Dean drove her anywhere. 

“We ain’t gotta worry bout him anymore. He’s gonna be on his best behavior, movin’ forward.” Rio chuckled.

She felt his eyes on her, taking her in, absorbing her inch by inch. She dressed up for him tonight, it was Valentine’s Day and her efforts obviously hadn’t gone unnoticed, he was looking at her like she was a piece of meat he wanted to devour.

“You ok?” he asked her, attempting to break the silence. She rolled her eyes at him, purely out of habit she supposed. Years ago she would’ve taken it personally, his need to protect her like that. Now she just felt happy, content in the knowledge that it wasn’t that Rio didn’t think she could take care of herself, it’s that they took care of each other. No one thought she was more capable than him.

He softly pulled her hand into his and entwined their fingers, looking down at the way they connected.

“I’m fine. Long day.” she lied, knowing that if she admitted she was trying to resist the urge to hump him right there they’d never make it to their reservations. 

“I think we missed our dinner reservations. Wanna go grab a drink instead?”

It was as if he read her mind. She wanted nothing more than a drink, or three. Between the drop that went left yesterday and having all five kids for the past week, a drink was exactly what she needed.

“Sure.”

“Lucky’s?”

She side-eyed him.

“You’re just going to end up working if we go to Lucky’s.”

He sighed, pulling his hand out of hers, draping it across the back of her seat to turn around and effortlessly back out of the alley they’d been stationary in.

“You right. Let’s go to that new place in Midtown you been wantin’ to hit up.”

She gasped, trying to take him in like this - the way he backed out of the alley so effortlessly as if the car was an extension of him.

Why did he always look so sexy like this?

She couldn’t take her eyes off him and he had no idea what he was even doing to her, as usual. His familiar scent was invading her senses, lighting a familiar flame inside her, especially when she caught the tiniest whiff of cocoa from the dark chocolate he’d been eating before they left the house, all  _ so Rio _ .

His black on black ensemble was familiar but the bomber jacket was new, made him look mature and stupidly handsome, made Beth feel like she was drowning in him. Then, the way his face tensed up while he was concentrating heated everything up inside her as he pulled out onto Woodward Ave.

His right hand fell down to shift gears while his left hung lazily across the top of the steering wheel while they took off toward the freeway. His hand moved absentmindedly over top of her thigh, moving softly from her knee higher up her thigh and back down again in a soft, comforting motion.

It could be deemed as suggestive but she knew this move was more muscle memory than anything as it was a habit he fell into most times they rode together. As they sped up and his right hand moved back to the gear shift to switch gears she felt herself holding in a groan that was surely about to give her away.

_ Were his hands always that big? _

They looked so hard just resting across the wheel and shifter she couldn’t take it. 

He shifted a few more times as traffic picked up closer to the city. He’d always had a terrible habit of driving fast, weaving in and out of lanes however he pleased. Then his hand moved back over to her thigh, resting carefully just above her knee and squeezing.

“Rio…”

He didn’t say anything back, didn’t move his hand, probably didn’t even realize how intimately he was touching her.

“Hmm?”

When he started softly rubbing his hand up and down the inside of her thigh again his rings created just the right amount of friction against the soft path and made everything tingle. How he could touch her like that and drive as if nothing was happening was beyond her. She might as well throw her underwear out the window and cut her losses - they had to be ruined by now.

They pulled up in front of the restaurant but there was no valet in sight. Valentine’s Day had to be one of the busiest nights of the year downtown so it wasn’t all that surprising. There were people flowing down the sidewalk and out onto the street, all just waiting to get in.

Women in seas of pink and red, all done up, wearing their fanciest dresses and matching pumps were everywhere. Flower peddlers on every corner with carts full of pink and red roses, more flowers than she’d ever seen.

The sight reminded her of the last time Rio sent her flowers - an overflowing crystal vase, stuffed with two dozen light pink roses - her favorite. They showed up at the spa store with a card that read  _ ‘You can thank me later tonight _ .’ She couldn’t help the way her cheeks flushed at the memory.

Normally this place would feel a little too hip for her but she didn’t skimp on getting ready tonight. She had found a tight, black dress that was probably shorter than it should be, given her age, but there was something about it she fell in love with at the store. The sales manager talked her into trying it on, insisting it was  _ the dress _ right away. It had full-length tight lace sleeves (which made her a little more forgiving about the length) and a loose bow tied across her chest, her breasts just barely peeking out It made her feel bold and sexy.

For once she felt like a dress enhanced her assets in the classiest of ways instead of just putting them on display. She had a pair of tall red pumps she bought a few months back on a flash sale and never had the chance to wear, but they matched the dress perfectly. They accentuated her ruby red lipstick and current hair color like a dream. 

The manager also suggested a skinny red belt to top off the dress - it happened to be the same shade as her pumps. She was right, it hit Rio  _ hard _ . She could always tell by the way his eyes drifted down her form, taking her in from top to bottom.

“Shit, they look busy.” he looked over out her window, groaning, and breaking her out of her thoughts.

“Drop me off, I’ll wait while you park.” she offered, secretly hoping that the dress would get them in right away, otherwise they were going to be stopping for Thai on the way home and eating in front of the tv this year for Valentine’s Day. 

He smirked, “Baby, lookin’ like that means you ain’t gotta wait in line.” 

The predatory focus on his face and the way his bottom lip was so familiarly pulled between his teeth in concentration, no doubt thinking about what he planned to do to her later, sent a shiver through her entire body. It was reminiscent of that night, so long ago, when he both literally and figuratively tried to screw her at the dealership.

“Nah, wait for me inside. Probably gonna have to park a ways away tonight. Don’t want them shoes diggin’ into my back after you walked across half of Detroit in ‘em.”

Her heart was palpitating at the mere thought of what was going to happen once they got home.

“You’re impossible.”

He gave her a final, deep once-over, the kind of look that made her simultaneously wet and fidgety.

“Get out.”

She turned to open her side of the car, squeaking out a shrill gasp when his hand collided with her ass. She knew she should’ve seen it coming, wasn’t like it was the first time.

“Rio!”

She thought about smacking that smug grin right off his face, completely ignoring the  _ ‘be good’  _ she vaguely heard him warn before closing the door behind her and the backlights of their car as he sped down the street.

The bar was loud, the music thumping out onto the street. Surprisingly, the crowd was a mixed bag which meant she didn’t feel like an old maid as she made her way through - a complete win for her. So when the bouncer gave her a once over and quickly pulled up the rope to let her right in she swayed with more confidence in her step than most other nights.

Maybe Rio was right.

She looked around, admiring the modern decor of the place. It reminded her a lot of Rio’s design taste, something she almost finds herself missing these days from both his first and second apartment before they moved in together. It was dark inside, exposed brick walls and lit up mostly by industrial lighting tracks across the ceiling. There were a few strands of twinkle lights accented across the bar, which she figured were added specifically for Valentine’s. A few strands of lights were hanging across an adjacent dance floor too, littered with closely dancing couples. Luckily she spotted one barstool open up and she b-lined for it.

The bartender came right over despite how busy he seemed to be.

“Hey beautiful, what can I get you?”

She blushed.

“Bourbon, thanks.” she didn’t know what Rio would want tonight so she only ordered for herself. 

The bartender nodded and turned around just in time for the guy trying to grab the bartender's attention next to her to make his move.

“What are you doing here all by yourself gorgeous?”

As if there was a rule written somewhere that she needed a chaperon to get a drink. She choked down her urge to tell him off or rather smack him across the face.

“Just came out for a drink or two.”

The bartender turned around with her drink and the guy scooted closer to her.

“You can put that on my tab.”

He stared at her and Beth shrugged ‘ _ fine’ _ so he nodded and took off to head back down the bar again.

“Alright. Just holler if you need anything.”

Beth was convinced the bartender knew who she was even though he never said as much. She smiled and took a sip. He poured her the good stuff, it warmed her entire body.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” she smiled at the man, finally taking in his form. He couldn’t have been older than thirty, dressed in a sleekly fitted gray suit that did him all kinds of favors. He wasn’t exactly her type, at least not anymore, but she had to admit - if he was, then the look would be working for him. He was fit and the suit appeared to be custom, tailored and  _ expensive _ .

“How else would I get someone like you to talk to me?” he joked, shifting closer to her, crossing over into her personal bubble just enough to annoy her again.

Beth laughed, shook her head and backed up and into her own space. She was hoping to rile her husband up a little, not get them kicked out.

“Why wouldn’t I talk to you?”

“Come on, as if someone like you would give someone like me a second look.” 

“What brings you out tonight?” she asked him coyly, hoping to change the subject and noting the time on her cell phone in front of her. Rio must’ve had to park pretty far away.

“Actually…” he paused overdramatically, “we just closed a huge deal.” He pointed to a corner booth full of his clones. Somehow he appeared to be the oldest of the bunch. The rest of them were dressed near identically to him and she probably wouldn’t be able to tell them apart even if she knew them. They also looked fresh out of college.

“A big deal huh?” she played, trying her best to feed into it, hide the immense boredom she was feeling. He ate it up. 

“Huge. Been working on it for months.”

It was obvious to her that he loved his job. At least they had something in common.

“Hmm. You boys don’t have Valentine’s you’d rather be out with tonight?” she teased, changing the subject.

He shook his head.

“We’re all single, actually.” 

She believed that about as much as she believed Dean had only cheated on her with Amber all those years ago. Guys that looked like him always had a bit of a reputation.

“What is it you do for work exactly?” Beth asked him. He was probably a finance guy.

“I work in finance.” 

She knew it. Finance guys were always the same, the worst... second only to used car salesmen she laughed to herself.

“So what’s your na—” he asked her but her screech overpowered him immediately.

She jumped as she felt two large, familiar hands squeeze her waist before setting up on the bar in front of her to box her in. His face instantly found her neck and the five o’clock shadow he was sporting created just enough friction to curl her toes, make her whole body tingle. 

“Hi.” she giggled, falling back easily into his arms. 

“Sorry I took so long.” he mumbled into her neck quietly and she nodded forgivingly. His hands found the crease of her hips again and dug in before circling tightly around her waist to pull her back into him. He kept her tightly in his arms.

“Business?” she asked quietly, he nodded. She figured he’d taken a call before coming in. Probably some sort of follow up with the guys about earlier.

By this point her eyes found his in the mirror in front of them and there was something so erotic about watching the way they looked together. She could feel him eyeing the hem of her dress, probably itching to pull it up. The thing was - if he tried to, right in that moment, in the middle of the crowded bar, she doesn’t know that she’d try to stop him.

“Uh, I’m just going to go.” the guy next to her mumbled, reminding her of his presence. She vaguely heard him signing his receipt and pushing it further back to leave for the bartender. The bar was packed and someone else sat in his abandoned barstool before Rio could sit down but he seemed content enough to stand near her instead.

Rio bit her right where her shoulder met her neck and she jumped.

“Ow! What was that for?!”

He nibbled on it some more, creating a nice little bruise she was going to punish him for later. He pulled away and turned to look in the direction the young finance guy took off in.

“I left you alone for ten minutes and you already replaced me? Aight. I see how it is.”

She smirked.

“Just wanted to keep you on your toes.”

“Elizabeth, all you do is keep me on my toes.”

She couldn’t help but giggle at that. He was probably correct.

“So what? You bout to pick him up?” he asked her, his voice somehow more hoarse than it was just a few moments ago. He was clearly messing with her,  _ teasing _ , but she knew he got off on the games as much as she did.

She shrugged, refusing to commit either way.

“You think he could handle you, Elizabeth? Like I can?”

God, he was so cocky, yet any words she could challenge him with were quickly evading her. He didn’t seem to be having the same problem, over chatty as usual, trying and succeeding to  _ ruin _ her. She watched as he peered down at her through the reflection in the mirror, the way he towered over her and can’t say she hated how it made her feel either.

The bar was so full, he was practically being shoved into her as others moved around them trying to get the attention of the bartender. But none of them mattered. 

He continued moving his hands over her body, she couldn’t believe he was touching her like this with people all around them. They watched downwardly as his long dark fingers dipped under the hem of her dress and fingered the seams. The bartender came back over to take his order but didn’t seem to notice that Rio was practically fingering her right there at the bar.

“What can I get for you, Sir?”

She felt him nod toward her drink to mimic hers.

“Bourbon, thanks, man.”

Hers was almost empty.

“Make that two.” he seemed to notice at the same time and ordered her another as well. The bartender quickly poured their drinks and took off to the other side again. Suddenly, it hits her. The bartender didn’t even take a card to open a tab...

“Do you own this bar?”

“No, just invested. Why?” he chuckled.

That was Rio speak for ‘yes’.

“Because they  _ know _ us.” It wasn’t lost on her that they were being given the treatment. He knew it too.

“They should know us.” he deadpanned, shrugging and taking a long swig of his drink. The way his long fingers effortlessly wrapped around the tumbler was beyond distracting, it almost left her short of breath. Was it any wonder they could get her off with minimal effort, on his part? She needed them inside her, and  _ soon _ .

Before she could finish her drink he was dragging her out onto the dance floor, cocooning her into his arms and swaying along to some song she’d never heard. It was something that sounded newer, heavy bass, less wordy than most.

Those hands she couldn’t stop thinking about found her lower back, sank lower and lower, toggling between her lower back and the top of her ass – their favorite resting place.

She wrapped her arms tightly up around his shoulders, gently rubbing the back of his neck with her fingertips, revelling in the way the hairs pricked up at her touch. Definitely a pressure point for him.

There were people all around them, dancing so closely with each other, but it almost felt like they were alone, in their own little bubble.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.” he leaned down toward her ear, getting as close as he could. The intimacy of the moment felt completely overwhelming.

“Love you, valentine.” she easily agreed.

He spun her 180, pulling her back into him and grinding tightly up against her back. She swayed, embracing the hold he had on her and working her hips into him, refusing to let go of his hands as she did.

“ _ Fuck _ , Elizabeth.”

He held her closely, resting the bulge of his hard cock just over the rim of her ass, where his hands were resting just a few moments ago. She moved back and forth against him, groaning at the low growl in her ear.

A few more drinks, and a few dances, later they felt like it was time to get home.

The drive home was short, mostly consisted of a series of intimate touches and turn signals. She opened the front door, Rio crowding tightly behind her, waiting to get his hands on her. She couldn’t even turn the lights on before he guided her toward the arm of the sofa in front of the door and bent her over the arm. 

She was heaving under him as he moved against her, practically glued to her back. He used both hands to pull the tight lace of her dress up, over the swell of her ass, finally catching a glimpse of the special underwear she wore underneath. A deep-v lace set was waiting for him, tied together in the back by a few strings and a satin heart across her ass. 

“God damn.” he mumbled down toward her, although it may have been more to himself. She couldn’t be sure. It was the kind of uttering she usually heard from him when he was a little too hard and needed a minute to calm down first.

She wiggled her ass up at him impatiently and felt his palms grazing across the full rounded globes, pulling the strings of her panties between his fingers. When he was done appraising he groaned with approval and pulled them down carefully, no doubt trying to save that pair for her. He didn’t bother dropping them all the way down, instead, stopped right below her ass while he used his leg to push hers apart to get between them. 

His left hand slid up her spine, pushing her further down into the couch and presenting her tight ass to him in a way that made him want to dive straight in. His left hand continued to hold her exactly where he wanted, while he used his right to yank his belt open. She felt him right behind her, the urgency with which his zipper was being pulled down had her leaking straight down her thighs in eager anticipation. 

She screamed when he finally pushed straight in, stuffing every last inch of him into her thirsty cunt. Hours of foreplay had them both on overload. His hand moved up into her hair, pulling at it roughly while he slammed into her from behind as deeply as he could. His other hand grasped just under her dress on the curve of her bare hip, keeping her bent over in front of him as she took him  _ over  _ and  _ over _ .

The only sounds she was capable of making were incoherent groans and grunts as he moved inside her. She’d never felt so wet in her entire life.

“Just like that.” he praised from behind her, quickly establishing a rhythm, methodically hitting every single spot at  _ just _ the right angle. 

“Yeah, fuckin’ take it.” he continued praising her and she looked up just to see the large mirror across the room, the dim moonlight shining in enough that she could just barely able to make out their silhouettes. She moaned at the sight of them, at his whispered praise in her ear, on the verge of coming with every ‘ _ take it _ ’ that fell from his lips.

His mouth was hanging wide open as he fucked into her with everything he had - she knew she wouldn’t be able to walk in the morning and the thought alone was almost enough to send her over the edge.

“Uhhh,” she moaned in synchronicity with every slam of his hips. She pulled her foot up enough, just to wrap the sharp heel of her red pump around his calf and scrape lightly down his leg - the combination of pleasure and pain making him grunt behind her.

Both his hands found her hips again, squeezed hard enough to leave a reminder for days to come, as he continued to absolutely  _ drill _ her. She was so close and he didn’t sound far off, himself. She let her hand drop down to circle and trace the girth of his cock as he split her open.

Feeling his cock inside her did it and she came all over him.

“Fuck!” he cussed into her ear and pulled her tightly back onto him while shooting a long, hot load of his cum deep inside her. She looked back up into the mirror to see his head thrown all the way back as his he continued to squeeze her hips with a vice grip.

Their cum was everywhere - dripping out of her cunt, trickling down her wobbly thighs. It had somehow splashed onto his pants and he must have noticed too. He moved one hand from her hip to the inside of her thigh, swiping up as much as he could with a finger or two. She turned her head back toward him at the feel of it and opened her mouth, a silent plead to suck them clean. All she wanted was for him to stuff his cum covered fingers into her mouth just to give her a taste.

Instead, his fingers found his own greedy mouth and he sucked them clean, leaving her quivering and thirsty in his hold. She scoffed and tried to swipe some up with her fingers but felt him knock her hand away and pull out of her freshly beat up cunt, leaving an empty pit inside her where he fit best. He lifted her further up onto the couch and pulled her hips back toward him, his cock hanging out of his pants while he dove face first between her legs to lick her clean. 

“Hot bath?” he asked her eventually, ghosting his fingers up and down her back while they both struggled to capture their breaths. She felt her tense back muscles significantly relaxing with his massaging touch.

She was still heaving and her legs felt like jelly, didn’t even think she could stand up on her own yet.

“You’ll have to carry me upstairs.”

He smirked, scooping her up into his arms bridal-style as if she weighed nothing. When he turned toward the stairs, they saw it. The front door, five feet away from the sofa he’d just bent her over…  _ wide open. _

“Damn ma, I know you like to get a lil nasty but we gotta see those people again sometime.” he teased down at her and she smacked him in return, albeit it quite playfully. He chuckled, closed the door and locked both deadbolts. 

“Me?! You didn’t close the door, Rio! Who doesn’t close the door?” she was never going to be able to look their neighbors in the eye again, even on the offchance they didn’t see anything.

He smirked.

“That was my gift to you. ‘Member when you said you wanted to fuck in public? Cuz I do.”

The shit-eating grin on his face was infuriating and he continued goading her, but she held out on him for as long as she could.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Elizabeth.”

She didn’t have it in her to be mad, especially when she felt herself on the verge of getting off again just at the thought of their recent discovery. He picked up on it too.

“Yeah, you liked it, baby.”

She rolled her eyes.

“ _ You _ liked it.” she deadpanned.

“Yeah, course I liked it. I woulda fucked you in the middle of that bar, if you let me.” he teased, though the truth in his voice is prevalent as ever. 

They got upstairs and he carefully set her down onto the counter of their en-suite while he started bath just the way she liked it. They slid in, spent the next hour talking drops and business. At least some things never change.

Once they were done they ordered pizza since they never got dinner and she gave him his gift, a framed picture of them from their niece’s birthday party over the summer and a cheesy case of novelty candy hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and happy Valentine’s Day to you all! :)


End file.
